User talk:Dreamstone Dreamer
Needing some help! It's Cynthia149 (Richard Haslam), the one who made you admin a while back. I've forgotten my own password for my old account, and it doesn't help for it connected with my old email address. I have a new account connected to Facebook called ShironaKarius149, and I was wondering if you could help me promote it to Admin. Someone is violating this site and I really need to clean up the mess PoTheFighter has made of things. Thank you. ShironaKarius149, 17:51, 18th January, 2017 (GMT) ---- Sorry it's been a long time, happy to have you back on board if you are still interested? Dreamstone Dreamer (talk) 00:40, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Yes, thank you for contacting me. I would love this site to be back as it was and not vandelised as it already is. Thank you very much for helping me. Please promote me to Admin so to fix this mess. Thank you. ShironaKarius149, 00:50, March 9, 2019 (GMT) Needing some help! It's Cynthia149 (Richard Haslam), the one who made you admin a while back. I've forgotten my own password for my old account, and it doesn't help for it connected with my old email address. I have a new account connected to Facebook called ShironaKarius149, and I was wondering if you could help me promote it to Admin. Someone is violating this site and I really need to clean up the mess PoTheFighter has made of things. Thank you. ShironaKarius149, 17:51, 18th January, 2017 (GMT) ---- Sorry it's been a long time, happy to have you back on board if you are still interested? Dreamstone Dreamer (talk) 00:40, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Yes, thank you for contacting me. I would love this site to be back as it was and not vandelised as it already is. Thank you very much for helping me. Please promote me to Admin so to fix this mess. Thank you. ShironaKarius149, 00:50, March 9, 2019 (GMT) Message From JordanErwin1993 I was messaged by JordanErwin1993 on another website. He said he was sorry over the fanon related edits and wanted me to send this message over to you. E-122-Psi (talk) 10:00, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for passing the message on. Always happy to know that there are fans of The Dreamstone out there. :) But I do hope he understands that his edits were not only misleading in information, but also deeply offensive and inapproriate for a show that was aimed at a young audience. I hope we can all keep this wiki as a source for fans old and new to learn about the show and it's place in the history of British Animation, as it often overlooked. Dreamstone Dreamer (talk) 12:09, April 27, 2019 (UTC) DreamStoneClockUniverse has returned! Apparently DreamstoneClockUniverse (Ricky Gamble) has returned once again in this wikia just as we had seen the last of him, vandalising the page with blatantly false information! Could you please do a kind favour and block him from this wikia once and for all including his various Sockpuppet accounts?! --Kane Shakespeare (talk) 05:09, June 13, 2019 (UTC) KJ Shakespeare >>> Thank you for letting me know, I am keeping an eye on page edits and user contributions. I am unable to lock the whole wiki as it is against the Terms of Service, only pages that are getting constantly edited, but I do not want to while others are also updating and correcting the information. Users will be blocked for continued false information insertion. Dreamstone Dreamer (talk) 07:33, June 24, 2019 (UTC) = Jordan Erwin aka ErwinToons1993 says sorry = Hello there, Jordan Erwin has told me on Facebook that he apologises for the rampant vandalism of the wikia with characters relating to his own Fanon. Just out of curiosity, could you please unblock his Twitter and Facebook accounts as well as well as removing the block from Jordan’s wikia account immediately as he’s understood about the rules of the wikia? Jordan once again apologises for the repeat vandalism of the wikia. A while back he was blocked from commenting on the official Dreamstone Facebook page relating to his own fanon version of the show as well as he states that The Dreamstone was a loose influence to modern cartoons such as Adventure Time and Infinity Train. And by the way, Jordan is making his own series titled “Dream Adventures” which is also influenced by The Dreamstone and has it’s own Wikia Page based on it as well. I advise that you check it out. https://dream-adventures.fandom.com/wiki/Dream_Adventures_Wiki --Kane Shakespeare (talk) 09:14, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Hello. I hope I'm speaking with a member of the admin team, it was hard to work out how this site worked! I run a small games company and have just been granted a license by Martin Gates to produce a range of The Dreamstone miniatures to celebrate the 30th anniversary next year. I hope this will be of interest to you. :) If you'd like to see the progress on the design work, figure sculpts, casting and painting process ahead of the launch I'd love to share it with you guys. Best wishes Geoff Oakbound Studio. --OakboundStudio (talk) 15:58, October 8, 2019 (UTC)